Keetah of Unknown
by pyro.grizzly.bear
Summary: Keetah wakes up one day in Travers Town w/no memory of anything.She had only Kyre&a necklace w/her name&2dates.She travels around,unsure where she belongs.All welcome her,but she knows that her story is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

**I know the story may not be good, Ive always tried to right a KH story and nothing good comes out. But this was semi-OK, so I thought to add it. I've got a good amount of chaps already typed up, but to elongate the story, I've split them up, so there's a couple really short ones, like 530-630 words, but I have long chaps too! like this one! =D Plus, it's really hard to put chapters into a story and find the right place to stop it so you can start a new one...**

**Anyways, here's the story...oh yeah, and title may change. That was a spare of the moment type thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my story line and OCs  
**

* * *

My life has always been somewhat of a bore until I found myself in a place called Kingdom Hearts. At least...I think it was a bore, I can't remember much. At first, I'd landed myself in Traverse Town with absolutely no memory of where I had come from. I just had a deep pain in my chest and a griffin beside me. She seemed just as dazed as I, but we heard each others thoughts and knew that we were supposed to travel together. There was a certain familiar feeling around her, but we both knew something wasn't right.

She took residence on my shoulder underneath my thick and curly dark auburn hair. It fell a little past my shoulders and was cut with side bangs that annoyingly curled in my eyes. When I looked in my reflection in a puddle beside me I found green gray eyes looking back. I looked around in confusion and felt a collar like thing practically strangling me in its half wet state. I took the blue-black collar off to see that a dog tag in the shape of a star held the name Keetah and the date December third and the date June 16. I assumed that to be my name and the date stuck in my head more so than the name, I knew it was important, like a birthday maybe but the other date which held a lot of significance I could not remember.

I asked the griffin hers, but she did not know. She sat thinking for a moment when she decided to name herself Kyre. I agreed, it was a great name for a hawk like cat she was. All four paws were that of a dark brown lioness while her feathers upon her neck and black beak were that of a hawk's shape. Her eyes, were the most startling shade of yellow.

"Where do we go?" I had asked her.

_'I suppose we look around..' _She said and pointed with her paw out of the alley way. It was a horrible mistake.

I was already weak and could hardly stand, but these black blobs came from no where. They attacked me and I was given wounds all about me. When I was half conscious I felt rage build up inside me, and then the next I know these purple and silver creatures who have hollow eyes and look to be some lion and wolf cross with the size of a great grizzly bear. Just two of them, and they took out all the black blobs in no time at all. I however slipped into a deep sleep.

When I woke once more, I still remembered nothing, but I was no longer alone, I had Kyre, and these strange people that I came to like. First was Yuffie, her crazy hyper attitude left me feeling happy and just as hyper. Aerith was like a big sister to me, and cared for me as I followed through with the chores of cleaning up around the grumpy old man's shop. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but Cid can be really grumpy at times.

Leon, he was a little distant to me at first. Not really having anything to do with me for the first week in a half, but we sort of bonded from the many time we fought the heartless, as he calls them. So together we made it a job to clear out as many as we could.

I absolutely loved the moogles around here, they were so cute! And I loved meeting with the others around here and trading with them. But nothing lasts forever. Five weeks into my stay and this boy shows up. He looks like a lost puppy, but I don't bother him. He's maybe a year younger than me. I know I'm fifteen for a fact, I learned it in one of my space out moments when I would gain some kind of knowledge of my past. I know that December third really is my birthday too. But I still do not know the June date.

Fate had me meet with him. He got in a battle with Leon. The idiot. He was the keyblade master, whatever that was. Apparently it's very important though, as Leon was pissed. Still, the boy proved himself worthy of the keyblade when he fought this huge monster heartless. And with that, my life truly became upside down...

I had agreed to travel along side Sora and his duck and dog companions, but I wasn't happy about it. I wanted to stay in Traverse Town. I was beginning to really like it there, and the pain that made me feel a mixture of guilt and sadness was beginning to lighten up.

As I traveled with the odd group I found myself in very odd places. A place made up of cards and weird drinking potions. Then off to other places like one with a talking dragon and girl who disguised herself as a man to be in the army. The ship we traveled in never ceased to amaze me, and though I found myself learning things I never dreamed of, I still felt like something wasn't right.

So in the world of Traverse town, I left them as they continued their journey through the worlds to look for Sora's friends. And though I would miss Sora I knew my journey wasn't with them. I don't know how, but I knew mine was yet to come.

Towards the end of the heartless rein I found myself walking through the many districts with Kyre. She was ridding on my shoulder as I was playing with some of the Pongo and Perdita puppies. They loved me, and since I could be a puppy myself, I was often sought out for play or a babysitter.

I was playing with Freckles, Rolly, Penny, Lucky, and Patch. We have a lot of fun out here, and while most of the other puppies prefer inside with their parents, these five are always quick to find me.

"Aw, isn't that a cute sight." a voice mocked from the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is that short chap I mentioned, which is why I'm going to add it now. It know I sorta just sped through things, but really I want my story to take place completely after the 1 and 2, only cause I can hardly remember what happened in them and I have no time to play the game. In fact I shouldn't even be doing this, but considering every time I sit down to do hw I daydream...well I decided to put it into good use!...Unfortunatly now its just after nine and I have like 5 history pgs to work on...by tomorrow...**

**Anywho, ignore me, read and review! =P**

* * *

Immediately I was up and ready to fight, though I had yet to even remember how to fight with my new but old fire abilities. Kyre was my savior though as she transformed into a large griffin and hissed threateningly.

"Oh calm down bird brain." It scoffed. From the shadows a figure stood. His hood fell down to reveal a boy with brown eyes and brown red hair that barely reached his eyes. It was like a fringe above his eyes that could curtain them if he looked down. He had an interesting looking scar across his nose that snaked out along his cheek off of a main thick strip that disappeared under his black coat. He wore two necklaces that I could barely see, a black thick one, as if it were a collar like hers, and a leathery one with a black diamond was that glowed green in the setting sun.

"Caxel, you shouldn't be bothering natives." A voice said from behind him. The voice was male,and as he put down his hood she saw bright red spike hair that made me wonder how he even fit the hair into that hood. he had black triangles under bright green eyes.

"Um, Axel, weren't you listening, she's not a native. She's a friend of Sora's" A boyish looking guy came up next. He was blond with a mullet and bright blue eyes. Beside him was an annoyed looked boy with silver gray hair and blueish eyes. He was my favorite, for he didn't talk.

"Sora? What do you want with him?" I growled.

"Nothing at the moment. Things are still in play." Axel said nonchalantly.

"Well, then I should be on my way." I said gathering up Rolly and briskly walking away.

"Oh, come now, have we scared you away?" The first boy teased.

"No, I just don't associated with my enemies." I said side stepping the boy.

"Please...don't go.." The boy said.

I looked up into eyes that I'd seen before, but from where I couldn't say. I knew him, but his name was unknown to me.

"I know you, I do. Your name, it's Keetah.." He said reaching out to me, his hand barely touching my shoulder before a shadow came from a black portal.

"You should be back at the castle." The icy voice hissed quietly. It sent shivers down my back, and just his appearance made this boy stand closer to me, as if to protect me. He was no enemy, Kyre had realized this by now too and focused her attention on others. But why was he protecting me? How did he know me? Why do I feel as if he is the source of my guilt?

The man left, followed by the others, all somber, their fun ruined by their elder. It reminded me of when I often got on to the puppies about something, like watching TV when they weren't supposed to.

"I will find you again Keetah.." He said with a hurt look. I couldn't stand that look and my heart twisted.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as he turned away. I grabbed his arm and I felt sparks fly, I quickly withdrew my hand. "Promise?" I asked in a pleading voice. For some unexplainable reason I did not want to see him go.

"I promise." He smiled and disappeared into the portal. I heard one of the puppies, Penny, sigh and say 'awww'. I turned with a glare.

The following days after that was boring. Very uneventful. Sora saved Kairi, but I felt truly sorry for them when they found themselves split apart from each other. But then...Sora just disappeared. And for the longest time it was like everyone forgot Sora and went on with their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

We'd moved into Hallow Bastion, and for lack of any where else to go, I went with them. They set up tons of things and it was great here. I got a job and paid for my own apartment. I was getting along great, with memory dreams Aerith promised I'd get.

My favorite were of my home with my little brother. We'd done so much together, but I only really remembered the first eight years of my life, and some things here and there for the rest of the five years of my life. I was fourteen now too, as a year had passed since the heartless events.

But one thing keep bothering me. While I remember most things, it's that boy I met the stick the most. It's clear I know him, but I can't place him in my memories. I think he's the blurry guy I often see, but I'm not sure. I mean, there were a lot of guys I knew back then and the only ones I fully remember is my brother and dad and then again a few others. But suddenly I remember the name Sora a lot more than I should, like I've heard it before. Before I met him, I mean.

I questioned the others about it, but it was useless, it would seem they temporarily forgot about Sora. I say temporary because one day they woke up and remembered him. Yuffie assumed he may be coming. I took delight in this because I hated to admit it, but I really missed the goof ball. And heartless seemed to pop up again.

Cid had to create a system to keep them away, but it was tweaking out a lot. So because of this, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, and I go out and regularly clear out certain places for people to feel safe around here. When I wasn't doing that I was working at a magic shop with at a friendly family owned magic store. That's when I saw Sora again.

"Hi, I'd like to by some elixirs.." A boyish voice said. I waved my hand that I heard as I read my book about animal magic and how it worked. "Um, Keetah?" The boy asked.

My head snapped up to see bright blue eyes and crazy spiked brown hair. Beside him was Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "You got taller!" I said accusingly.

"Yeah that happens in a year..." He said scratching the back of his head.

"And what have you been doing since the last I saw you?"

"Sleeping!" Goofy said.

"Ah, you would be sleeping." I said rolling my eyes. "Wait, you were sleeping the_ whole_ time?"

"Uh, yeah." He said.

"Whoa..." I blinked. "You must've been really tired." I joked. I knew it was probably against his will, that something may have happened. "Just wait 'till Cid hears you were _sleeping_ for a year!"

I dragged him through the streets to where the others usually hung out at,which was Merlin's house. They called themselves Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee, and I just went along with it, it was good training though. I know how to use my magic of both fire and animal. Even Kyre learned some new tricks.

When everyone was reunited I found myself slinking away to fight some heartless. It was about time I had some training in anyways. I had to stop off at my apartment to changing from my long sleeved black floor length dress that showed my brown boots with a slightly shorter sleeveless dark blue dress. It was more of like a tunic over the dress, but instead of something like brown and white, it was blue and black. I only did that for work days. If not I'd be in simple jeans and hoodie.

My training cloths were around about my casual cloths. It was black skinny jeans with knee length black boots Yuffie calls hooker boots-though she has no room to talk she has knee length converses- and a long sleeved gray shirt with a blue shirt of with a shadowed griffin on it. It was wrapped around a type of sword, The Fire Shadow, as I call it. It's my own design of Kyre and my sword. I like bow and arrows, but Fire Shadow was my savior with the heartless up close.

Lastly I put my shoulder blade length curly hair up into a high pony tail and was on my way out as I clipped my bangs out of my face. It would be vary handy to see, don't you think?

The whole time I was walking to a particular nasty area of heartless I felt I was being followed. It wasn't until I was battling the heartless that the creature made itself known. At first it just appeared out of no where, flying above me to the heartless. With a bone trembling roar it blew black red flamed out at the heartless. They evaporated and were gone as soon as they were hit.

"You know, the whole point of this was so I could train." I pointed out to the huge green and black dragon.

It turned it's huge head my way with an apologetic look. I'd yet to test my power on creatures like him so I hoped I could have a great conversation with'im. It was very informative, except, I didn't talk to him. After all, actions speak louder than words right?

The dragon turned viscous on me, growling and hissing. But not harming, like he didn't want to harm me. Out came Kyre, and they went at it for a while, before I jumped in with Fire Shadow. The dragon pinned me down and opened it's mouth. I saw the fire begin in the back of his throat, I knew my death was upon me, at least I hoped it was. If I survived, I would be in intense pain.

I heard Kyre screech, and the dragon stopped. He looked between the griffin and me, before collapsing and resting his great head on my legs. I sat up and looked into his dark emerald eyes. It looked in pain as he looked at me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him as I pet his huge head. But for once, I could not understand an animal, he was being blocked from me by something, or someone, else.

'Keetah...t-tha- do you know him?' Kyre asked me looking with wide eyes.

"No..."

'Then look again.' She said sternly. I did and tried to remember something, anything. I pressed my forehead against his scale covered head, but nothing came to me.

"I-I don't remember...I'm sorry Kyre."

'Well, he remembers us, and I remember him...His name, it's Igneous.' She said gliding over to lightly paw the dragon with her fore paw. The dragon purred. 'He's connected to...? I can't remember that, and it seems all he remembers is the name Caxel, not the boy's real name. I have a feeling though..'

I winced as stabbing pain made its way through my head. All this remembering at once was hurting a lot. Just that one name sent images of meeting him in a cave oh so long ago, but then again just a year and a few months ago. He was from the cave of...that one world I was from. around then I fainted on the dragon as he began to shrink his form to Kyre's size.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, another chapter...but of course it was already typed up. I'm really just going through my notes thinking hmm...whats next? cause I'm typing up so much, like today I sat down for a couple hours and typed up like 3,000 words! Yeah...now my history homework is STILL glaring at my face. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and storyline...but my freshman buddy and I are working on that! Once our college years are done in and we're masters at Animation 3D/game design for me and Game design/music for her then we shall take over Square Enix. With me working for Disney and her for Square Enix, we will rule the world of Kingdom Hearts! For now...we are locked away in high school...but it's only a matter of time...muhaha!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_"- watch out!" A thirteen year old girl screamed to a boy who's body was relatively a shadow compared to their surroundings. She could make out just a hair style and what he was wearing._

_"I am!" He yelled back moodily. He tried to cover his clumsiness, but his snap had hurt the girl. "I'm sorry, I'm just on edge." He mended._

'And doesn't want to admit his clumsiness.'_ The griffin said from atop the girl's head. She giggle at the comment as the boy protested._

_The scene skipped ahead to millions upon millions of jewels and stones glowing in the dark. Something slithered out of one, posed to attack. It hissed as it tackled the boy to the ground. Fire built up in it's mouth, but it quickly dispersed. The lizard looked down at the boy, making it seem it was cross eyed. It licked the boy and gave a strange purr._

_Relieved, Kyre made an odd laughing noise. "He senses - power and wishes to become his familiar."_

_"I have power?" Asked the boy,shocked and a little disbelieving.  
_

_"Apparently it's untapped power." the girl said sarcastically while cautiously touching the scaly dragon. He purred and leaned into the touch. "Aw! He's so cute! You should so keep him!"_

_"Cute?" The boy scoffed, "I want a big scary monster."_

_"I believe you thought he was a big scary monster a moment ago." She pointed out to the boy. His face turned red, making them all laugh._

_"Fine, what should I call you dragon?"_

'Igneous.' _The dragon's voice bounced off all the walls of the cave. The big scary monster was nicknamed Iggy.  
_

**&*^%$#^&%$#^%&%$#**

I woke up in a bed with Yuffie jumping all around the room frantically and Aerith just above me with a wet cloth to my forehead. As I leaned up she gave me a cup of water which I drank quickly, coughing it as I swallowed wrong.

Upon looking up again I saw Leon shaking his head at Yuffie who was suddenly yelling at me, questioning why I had gone off on my own in the first place.

"I can't believe you!" She said in exasperation.

"Where's Sora?" I asked them.

"He's left already, missed him by a couple hours." Leon answered me.

"Oh...Well, I think It's time I leave." I announced. This caught everyone off guard.

I had to explain to them that even though I have remembered a lot of my past, there is still much more I need to remember. And according to the large lizard outside, I needed to travel to different worlds and get answers from Caxel.

So Cid offered me a gummi ship, but I surprised them all them all when Iggy made a big green and white portal, but it worried Kyre that it was tinged with black. Kyre said it's never looked like that before, and I trust what she does and doesn't remember because she's doing better in that department than I.

My first stop was actually a crash landing in a savannah. Right in the middle of a lion, wild boar, and merekat mix, and as such I myself turned into one. A dark brown Lioness, Kyre stayed the same. She's already and animal anyways. She took a spot on my head much to my annoyance, and later moved to my back.

"So let me get this straight, you rode on that?" The big male lion asked looked oddly up at the large dragon, who was looking very distracted suddenly.

"Yup. Now that you know, I should probably...um..Iggy?" I asked.

"He has to go...Caxel is calling him." Kyre informed me. I grumbled my annoyance. I would be stuck here.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent my day with Simba and the pig and merekat. It was gross when they started eating bugs, and I stuck with whatever I could find. Me, being strong in animal magic, could turn into a macaw and eat nuts and such. I came back to have more fun with them, but soon it got too much as I was reminded off all the misadventures I had with my little brother. It made me homesick.

"Great, now that I'm officially depressed." I sighed and got up to stretch. Sleep would not come for me tonight, so I figured I'd just go for a walk.

I didn't know I was going to be attacked by a flame red lion and a blond lion came out. The lion just made me tumble to the ground, I was under him as he panted as if he had silently run up to me, which he probably had. I was struggling to get on my paws in no time at all and growling.

"Easy kitten." The bright red one said. I growled in response. "He, I didn't have to come!"

I went silent as a pure white lion trotted up and sat beside the blond. "We came to warn you, our master, he wants us to destroy you, but we don't want to. If we did, Caxel would kill us." The blond said.

"Oh really?" I said doubtfully.

"Really. We can only do so much, but stay out of the way. If you join up with Sora, they'll be nothing we can do. Caxel pissed enough at Igneous for bringing you here. Just stay put until we say so." The pale lion said.

"And who do I owe my thanks for then?" I asked. Really it was a,' who do I hurt first' list.

"That's Zexion, Demyx, and I'm Axel. Got it memorize?" The lion said, pointing to each accordingly. If it was any other time I would have laughed out loud at the sight of a lion pointing his large paws at the others and naming them.

"Yup, oh, and say something bad happens here, then what? I'd be in the way." I said, more curious worried.

"Then we'll come get you and relocate you, or Igneous would." They left without anther word on the subject.

"They can't be serious." I said to Kyre.

They were. I found myself in Atlantica as a freakin' mermaid. I was_ not _happy. I was a directionally impaired mermaid with a dolphin as a companion. She wasn't very happy either. But King Triton happily let me stay, as long as I kept Ariel out of trouble and showing up to her music rehearsals. But really, no one can make that girl do anything. About the time I left, it was when she started fawning over some human boy.

My next place was Halloween Town. I found myself in a very witch like dress that was tattered and torn with wolf ears and a tail. I wore boots too. An odd choice of cloths, but it made since in this dark halloween like place. But it was a bad place to go. I'd been here and met up with Sora. We fought Oogie Boogie together and saved the world. I found Sora was actually a pretty cool kid. I'd Forgotten all about staying away from him and I continued with him back to Hollow Bastion, he needed to gather more supplies and what not, Hollow Bastion was the best to go. And after my adventure away, a hot shower and a soft bed were calling my name.

But I never made it.

**#$%^&^%$#)(*&^%&*&**

I always go the less populated so I can get some training in, and this was no different. Sure, I was tired, but what's a little heartless here and there, they're easy to beat. If I would have known that and organization dude would be here, I would have gone a busier way, maybe even stayed with the others.

He came out of no where, wielding a long green sword that that was nearly bigger than I was. It was big and black, but upon closer look, it was only black with the power he was putting through it. I knocked him into a wall-the best hit I'd ever have in the whole fight- and the sword went flying. The blade turned smaller and a dark forest green, like an emerald stone. He couldn't pour anymore power into it and it was just his will power against mine and Fire Shadow's. Of course, as I've mentioned, I was exhausted and I just wanted to go home.

So when I lost, it was no surprise, but Kyre sure was pissed. She was on the other side of a white-green barrier he'd created. She clawed at it until I saw blood on her paws. I winced, thinking of the pain she must be in, ignoring my pains and aches. My eyes stung as I watched her as she screeched and hissed.

"Please! Stop!" I called to her. She couldn't hear me.

I turned to look at the man, but I couldn't see his face, the lighting was bad and he had his hood up. I was pinned to a wall, his sword barely brushing my neck, if I moved enough I would inflict pain on myself.

"Please, just knock her out or something!" I pleaded to the man. "Don't let her see! She's hurting herself!" I cried. He wasn't listening, and he wasn't doing anything more. If anything I felt the pressure of the sword lessen.


	6. Chapter 6

By now the bond between Kyre and I was reaching me and I felt my hands stinging with every attack she put into the barrier. It was torture! Each hit brought a fiery spark through me, the barrier had electricity in it. Which made sense with the number of lightning bolts this guy has shot at me. "At least do it quick." I said finally, tears streaming down my face. Since nothing seemed to work with him, I moved forward, to end my own life. This brought him to life just as an angry roar from beside Kyre could be heard. I felt the sword prick my skin, it hurt, and I mean it_ really _hurt.

He stepped back, dropping his sword. It clanged against the ground. Only it's echo was heard, followed by the boy swearing. "I can't do it!" He cried out. The barrier went down and Kyre charged the boy. He was torn and ripped by Kyre's bloodied paws and beak.

"Kyre!" I screamed as the hood fell to reveal Caxel. She stopped and looked at me with a pained expression, she so wanted to kill him, but I wouldn't allow it. I felt my heart twisted at the sight of him. He was beat up and lifeless. I ran to him.

"Caxel!" I screamed and ran to him. "Caxel are you ok?" I said, new tears falling.

His eyes turned to me, they were disgusted and angry now. "He told me to destroy you, to kill you!" He growled. "And I listened! I came with full intentions of killing you...I told myself you meant nothing. But...you do." He said sitting up. We were suddenly really close to each other. I had remove my legs out from under myself to put more distance between us.

"You mean something to me, you're in my memories, but I don't know who you are. I have feelings, but I don't know what they are." I knew the feeling. We were both struggling with this. We both went silent as I watched him torment himself. He had the look of self hate and self disgust which made me feel awful myself, knowing I could do nothing. My heart twisted painfully again as I looked at him, so much that I had to look away.

"Why? Why does just looking at you make my heart twist so?" I said, tears threatening to fall again in my frustration.

"I don't know.." He said. He looked at me and put weight on one hand while the other reached out to touch me, his hand on my cheek was so familiar, but I did not know him! He says his name is Caxel, but I know I've never heard that name before, it would have triggered something if I had! but every fiber in my body longed for him, to hug him, to...kiss him. But why is this!

"I wish I knew...It hurts." I said clutching my chest with a sob. He held me close in such a familiar embrace that I just had to remember, but I couldn't. Of all the things I have remembered of my past, I can't remember the one thing I want to. It's as if my mind is trying to protect me from the pain that's sure to come upon knowing.

"It hurts me too..I cannot and will not fight you, no matter what he says. You...are a friend from now on. I may be a nobody, but somehow, I feel things most nobodies shouldn't. Because of you."

We sat there for a moment longer as I willed memories that would not come. Kyre and Igneous stood by, they both looked somber and I knew Kyre was in pain, for I felt it.

"I must go, Kyre is in pain, and so am I. I need to treat her wounds." I finally say, attempting to get up.

"Let me take you home then. Just tell me the way and I will take you. Your in no condition to walk, no thanks to me." He said with self loathing in his eyes.

"Caxel, it's not your fault, he told you to." Whoever _he_ is.

Caxel stood up and picked me up bridal style. He walked me all the way to my apartment, but like I said before, I never made it actually inside. For there inside my apartment were cloaked people. The aura inside my apartment looked scary and threatening. I clutched onto Caxel as he held onto me tighter in an attempt to protect me.

"If we cannot kill her, we need her with us." A deep voice said walking forward. I felt Caxel back up until he hit the wall, he was scared of the man before us. And I was too as he removed his hood and I looked into eyes that scared me senseless. He raised his hand and did a hand signal, all the cloaked people came forward. Caxel was hit and he fell, I fell with him and soon followed him into unconsciousness.


End file.
